


Meeting A Goddess

by PatchworkIdeas



Series: FoxyFili [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Magic, Rebirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28324407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatchworkIdeas/pseuds/PatchworkIdeas
Summary: Kili made his choice. He just has to stick with it.Easier said than done.(Set just before Guardian's Last Chapter)
Series: FoxyFili [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007241
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Meeting A Goddess

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to mina86, who prompted this one!

The statue was old, overgrown, and humming in a way that made Kili’s hair stand on end.  
He tried to get a closer look, but the way it’s features shifted and changed made him feel dizzy and faint, and even Fili’s help only barely kept him on his feet.

It was obviously not man made, and every one of his senses **begged** him to run, to flee, to leave and disappear, somewhere far, far away from here.

This was not a place for humans.

Fili had warned him, of course. The goddess’ power was overwhelming even for Fili’s senses, and he would have to appear in a form of the forest before her, both out of respect and because of the spell that prevented humans from finding this place. It took a considerable amount of power to even get Kili here in the first place.

And it hadn’t just cost Fili - not once had the forest felt this ominous and dark before, like it was trying to swallow him whole, and Kili had fought for every step, every breath.  
He knew he would not have managed the journey without Fili by his side. 

When Kili had his body somewhat under control again - still shaking, breath shuddering, like he had to force every single one, but his legs at least holding him tentatively upright - Fili looked at him one last time. One last confirmation.

Kili knew his friend and partner would not hold it against him if he changed his mind now. Fili would never say a word against it or against Kili in this regard.

He also wouldn’t bring him here again.

It was now or never, and as much as the bubbling, feral part of his hind brain was **screaming** at him, he forced himself to stand still, to nod back with the conviction that had brought him here in the first place.

He _loved_ Fili, with all his heart. He would not leave him.

The fox didn’t wait after his confirmation, just rushed toward the statue, snout seemingly sniffing at the base, but Kili couldn’t help but think that he was… bowing to it, _praying_ to it. But before he could think more about it, a blinding flash and a wave of power washed over him, bringing him to his knees and forcing his hands to cover his eyes. He thought he had seen Fili change too, in that moment before everything became too much, and he held on to that image, that warm swirling light, as his body tried to betray him.

It wouldn’t have mattered, there would be no escape now - but he wanted it clear that, whatever was thrown at him, he wouldn’t leave, he didn’t _want_ to leave.

He would _never_ leave Fili, whatever he saw, whatever happened.

There was fond amusement in the back of his mind, alien and sharp, while soothing at the same time. He felt his body leave the ground, cradled in claws and wind and warmth and helpless to resist either.

He felt the tears run, and be ripped from his face almost immediately, everything amplified and muted at once.

He wanted to look, and knew it would drive him insane if he did.

He still wanted to - but the thought of Fili made him force his eyes close against the urge, pressing them together until he could see stars even through the unbearable light that passed through his eyelids.

“Curious little thing, aren’t you?” 

The voice came from everywhere, around, within, bursting from the seams of his body and ripping through the air around. He knew, without a doubt, that he was not _meant_ to ever hear something like it.

“Please, he is my Chosen.”

A faint voice, warm and familiar and alien at once. Fili, in true spirit form, as Kili had never been allowed to see, because his brain wouldn’t be able to handle it.

He’d thought Fili had underestimated him, or just wasn’t comfortable like that.

The hysterical laughter almost spilled from his lips when he realized how wrong he had been, how utterly out of his depth he was.

The conversation drifted over his head, through his body, and even with his eyes tightly closed it felt like it was searing him inside, tearing him apart and making him new with every word, every syllable, every breath.

Promises, memories, fire and gold - Fili had known, he must have, somewhere inside, but still he had given Kili a _choice_ (his choice, his choice hischoicehis **choice** ) he held on to that, he had to. For Fili. 

And then the pain stopped, his senses still - whether they were burned to the ground from the strain or not, Kili couldn't say.

It wasn’t a voice, wasn’t even a thought, but the question still brushed against him, soft and careful, keeping him from falling into that black abyss.

The love he sent back, the longing and loyalty was all he could manage, every thought but FiliFiliFiliFiliFili swept from his mind.

Warmth, love, affection. 

Darkness became light, and Kili ceased and became and knew no more.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are open for this verse, and will be until I change this message, so if there's anything in particular you would like me to explore, let me know!


End file.
